The present invention relates to eating utensils, and in particular to an eating utensil configured for use by small children and the like.
Various types of eating utensils, such as forks, spoons, and knives, are well known. Eating utensils such as spoons and forks commonly include a handle for grasping by a user, and another portion that retains the food during transport from a plate or the like to the user's mouth. However, when standard utensil designs are used by individuals having diminished capacity, such as small children or individuals having disabilities, the utensil may be difficult to grasp and retain. Furthermore, when used by an individual having diminished capacity, the utensil could be inserted an undesirable distance into the user's mouth, causing discomfort or injury. Accordingly, there exists a need for an eating utensil solving the above-identified problems.